callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shangri-La
I r disappoint Who else is disappointed it will be in more of a temple place? Umm, we've known this was gonna be a temple/jungle area for a long time. What did you think it was gonna be? remember to put FOUR tidles behind your post (Masmasmas9 17:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC)) i am dissipointed, if that pic is real it just wont feel like a zombie map its not dark and dreary enough I feel this is too unrealistic of a map.Goodboy12 20:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, becaus any of the zombies maps have been so realistic that you are killing the undead with weapons that magically appear off the wall or from a random box while using points that you magically keep track of to buy doors while trying to turn on power and get drinks that give you special abilities and then trying to get to a machine that upgrades your weapon. And besides, i think a nice colourful, 'happy' map will be lots of fun to play, if anything, this seems very exiting. -Smilular, 19:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC)] seriously, i agree with the last guy. its supposed to be unrealistic. Think of call of the dead! did that really happen? Ascension? did that really happen? Kino? did that really happen? are the waw zombie maps real places or that stufff really happened? its a f***ing video game!-attackdawg1 Return Of Flamethrower? Just Saying, but how can this Zombie can so burned like that? I thought so at first, but that zombie is too burned and different in appearance than the others, it has to be a boss or something. - Dark Auk 18:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) In the part with the mob of zombies, cold the glowng thing in the door be a new perk, a part of the gameplay, or a new weapon that has been shot. It might also be the return of the monkey because it is seen to glowing and there are zombies crowding it bet the zombie amount is few. I reckon this is... what, Maxis, Samantha?-BURNBAG 83!! 11:53, June 17, 2011 they might come out of the ground. or theres a volcano involved and they came out of that. Monkey's stealing powerups? Could Be?But It might be a Power up spawner becuse in the trailer the powerup above the monkey changes,Suggestubg that if you kill the monkey youll get that power up Hate to burst your bubble "New Monster" is a new monkey skin Damac1214 Not a new skin, these monkeys steal power-ups rather than perks. So they are technically "new." However, I am curious that the article say that there are many "never-before seen undead creatures". Source? - Dark Auk 18:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It might be gone now, but there was a picture of clearly a monkey with the title "Unidentified New Monster" damac1214 stupid easter egg! Who else thinks that there should be a uncharted 2 easter egg. Because that game is about finding Shangra-La. Stupid but it would be cool just to have a little one. Bah, U2 did not invent Shangri-La, it is an actual mythical city like Atlantis and El Dorado. I ask anyone who reads this please not compare it to Uncharted. And could an admin take it out of the trivia as well? Uncharted isn't even part of Call of Duty, and no Treyarch employee has said that it was inspired from Uncharted. - Dark Auk 21:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Bowie Knife returns If you take a moment to look te trailer you can see the bowie knife. It will be in Shangra-La. JosepFortrex 20:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC)JosepFortrex Night? Why was it day time in most of the trailer but suddenly it turned dark, any theories? In Call of the Dead, the weather changed constantly, so perhaps it will change between night and day? Of course, it's not logical that it would change between day and night every few minutes, but this is zombies and it's also a strange unknown land so anything's possible. Perhaps it's part of an easter egg, or it turns night for special rounds? Actually, I was wrong. After looking at that "night" picture again, it's actually a solar eclipse, like the one in Der Riese. Again, I'm not sure if it occurs regularly or if it's part of an easter egg, but it's definitely an eclipse and not night. Random Perk Bottle At one point in the video, you can see a power-up flashing over a monkey and at one point it seems to turn into the Random Perk Bottle that you get from monkey rounds in Ascension or from George in Call of the Dead. It's unclear, actually, it's either a Bottle or a Double Points viewed from the side, but if it was the Bottle then it will be possible to get seven perks on this map (give or take, depending on if they remove or add perks to the map) Monkeys Sigh. They are not Space Monkeys. In Ascension it's logical, because it's a rocket launch site, where monkeys were used as test subjects sent to space. Why would they be in a jungle? Could an admin just change it pl0x? - [[User:MLGisNot4Me|'MLGisNot4Me']] talk | | 100 things... - 20:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Valid, but we don't have an actual name for them yet, and we don't know entirely how they behave. I'm sure it will change when we get more info. - Dark Auk 21:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) AK-47u It is shown in the trailer, but I don't have an accurate time when, but I saw it there. Should we add this to the comfirmed weapons listings? Icefeather reads minds! O_O 22:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I think so, same with the Olympia. I think Takeo or Nikolai was holding it. - Dark Auk 22:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Things should be changed The PC codename is not "Z" it was confirmed in the coding to be Zombie-Temple. There is also no space monkeys as enemies only power up stealing zombifeid monkeys. Sign your posts. 13:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Trivia we all know this will not be the last zombie map. its way to...basic to be the last. *The Characters Have their Old Look Back. Just wanted to say that, richtofen no longer has space suit. Minor Edit, comma Take out the comma after "Brains..." Not necessary. 02:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Trivia This is the second zombies map to features Viet cong zombies in it, the first being is The Temple Mr.potata 06:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) trivia Appearently, this is where the main characters in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg from Call Of The dead go, because it is explained as a jungle map, aka paradise. The characters appearently teleported after the teleporter was fixed and one of them says something about paradise. Oh Really? Hiptechboy 15:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Very Minor Edit It says console codename- Z. Remove that.